Prom Night
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the Z-Fighers came to a prom? Well, they came to mine.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Prom Night  
  
The night of your Prom is the best night of your life, right? Sure, except when you have some uninvited quests.  
  
It stared out fine. I started to get ready by three. I had to wash my hair and it takes a couple of hours to dry, I don't use a blow drier.   
  
After I washed my hair, I sat down in front of the TV and stuck in the Garlic Jr. Saga in my VCR. After about an hour I got bored with that and ejected the tape. I put a blank tape in and hooked the Playstation up to the VCR. I started to play Doom and record what was happening.  
  
(I know I'm using a lot of 'agains', gomen)  
  
Suddenly, my mom called me, the sheep were loose. I had to run outside and catch the sheep. After that I finished getting ready. (Like I said, gomen on the again thing.) My boyfriend came to pick me up, and that's when the unthinkable happened.  
  
{Dramatic Pause}  
  
Trunks showed up!  
  
{Another dramatic pause}  
  
Behind him were the other Z-Fighters.  
  
"Great." Hawkboy01 muttered.  
  
"What do you want me to do with them?" I asked him.  
  
"Can we leave them?"  
  
I looked at my house and immediately thought of my DBZ stuff.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well they can't come with us." He said.  
  
"Why don't they meet us at the Prom?"  
  
He looked at me like I was crazy.   
  
"Sorry, I can't leave them here. You know that."  
  
Finally he agreed. We left the Z-Fighters and went to eat. {I would now like to apologize for the character I am about to use.} Mewtwo was left with the task of getting the Z-fighters tuxes, make-up, and tickets. The make-up was needed so no one would recognize them. No need for friends of mine to suddenly attack Vegeta. That would just mess up the Prom.  
  
After we ate, Hawkboy drove us to the Prom. We went in and were meant by a mass of confusion. For a second I thought Piccolo had come without any make-up. But it was just the normal people getting in. The Z-Fighters had not yet arrived. We sat down and talked to some of our friends.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed then, They are on their way in. Mewtwo told me. A few seconds later a group of guys came threw the doors. I would barley tell it was them. (Since I'm not good at describing stuff picture what Piccolo would look like human. Now picture all of them in tuxes. Now picture Trunks in a tux. {Not GT, Future.) OK, enough of that.)  
  
They saw me and came over.  
  
"Now what do you want us to do woman?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Gee, you'd never know that was Geta." Lilly said.  
  
Her pet name for Vegeta is Geta or Veggie, whatever she feels like at the time.  
  
Vegeta gave her a look.  
  
"What, am I suppose to be scared now?" Lilly asked.  
  
"Look 'child', why don't you go back to wherever you came from.?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Listen-" Lilly began.  
  
"Please, do you think you can not fight?" I asked.  
  
"Why not?" Both Vegeta and Lilly said at the same time.  
  
"Because, I do not feel like getting kicked out of the Prom. Besides getting attacked by a bunch of DBZ fanatics is not my idea of a good time."  
  
"What's DBZ?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Don't ask." HuaMei said.  
  
"So, what should we do now?" Trunks asked, bringing us back to Vegeta's question.  
  
"How about mingle? This dance is over at 12."  
  
"Then what?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"The After Prom." Lilly said.  
  
"So we dance then go to a party?" Tien asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Veggie, dance with me." Lilly said.  
  
"Why?" Vegeta asked getting frustrated.  
  
"Because if you don't dance with me, then you'll have to dance with somebody else."  
  
Vegeta turned and tried to walk away, when several girls walked up and tried to get him to dance with them. Lilly started to laugh.  
  
Vegeta pointed at Lilly and said, "I'm with her."  
  
The girls looked frustrated then went after Yamcha, who did not mind the attention. A few moments later several other girls came by and drug the rest of the Z-fighters, excluding Trunks, out to the dance floor. Trunks got lucky and was able to say HauMei was his date.   
  
Hawkboy watched the entire seen unfold and watched Tien walk away, leaving Lilly, HuaMei, Trunks, Vegeta, and us at the table.  
  
"I don't suppose I can make any 3rd eye blind jokes?"  
  
Lilly almost spat out the punch she had taken a sip of and HuaMei stared at him. I just slapped him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bad timing" I said as I watched Lilly chock.  
  
* * *  
  
Several hours later 11:30 roller around, and we got everyone and went to my house to change. The after prom would start before one and the doors would be locked at 1:00. My house does not have that many rooms. and when you figure we had 12 people that had to change, it just made sense. (Yes, I know I forgot to mention Choazu is not in this, and FYI the 12 people are: Hawkboy, myself, Lilly, HuaMei, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin.) {You try and fit all of them in two cars, it just doesn't work. Some of them had to fly.}  
  
When we got to my house, we saw Mewtwo had gotten cloths for the Z-Fighters. We changed and checked Piccolo's make up, then we left for the After Prom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
NEXT: Part 2, The After Prom  
  
Part 3, A clip from a local publication on the real After Prom.  
  



	2. The After Prom

Part 2, The After Prom  
  
We got there with 5 minutes to spare and walked into the room.  
  
"You know I was expecting something more calmer." Trunks said.  
  
Everyone from my world looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean by calmer?" HuaMei asked.  
  
"You mean this is calm?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Yes, what do you call it?" I asked.  
  
"Never mind." Vegeta mumbled and started across the room. Lilly followed him.  
  
"Now what do you want us to do?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Go have fun, be free, be marry." my boyfriend said under his breath, unfortunately with Saiyan and Namken hearing, several of them were able to heard what he said. They all walked away, except Yamcha. He looked at the pool table, then at Hawkboy, then back at the pool table.  
  
"You want to play?" He asked. Hawkboy looked at me.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
They waked over and started to play. I followed them over.  
  
"Can I play winner?"  
  
They both looked at me and continued to play. Three games later, I got bored.  
  
"Fine you play, I'm going to see what Trunks is doing."  
  
Hawkboy watched me walk away and continued to play.  
  
I found Trunks and HuaMei at the money machine. Trunks was getting ready to go in, so I stood with HuaMei and watched him. He went in and with this Saiyan speed was able to grab more money that anyone else. We found somewhere where we could sit, and counted it.   
  
Let me now explain the money machine. What my school does is take a regular money machine and put some regular money in a bag. They also put some play money in, that you need to cash in before you leave the After Prom. They take in the mixture and drop it in the top threw a hole, while someone turns on a fan. You have approximately 15 seconds to grab all you can.  
  
We counted all of the money he grabbed and it turned out he had 20 real dollars and 100 fake money. He thought that was good for a first try. (One thing I forgot to mention, you're blindfolded in the money machine. The average that a person gets is about $20.} I left them alone and went to find my boyfriend.  
  
I got halfway to him, when I was stopped by Krillin.  
  
"I can't find Piccolo or the others. Do you know where they are?" he asked  
  
"Yamcha is playing pool with Hawkboy, and Trunks is at the money machine with HuaMei. I haven't seen anyone else." I told him, "Do you want to walk with me around and see if we can find them?"  
  
He agreed and we walked around trying to find them. After 20 minutes we gave up and went into the cafeteria to get a snack. We got our food and looked for a table, that's when I found the missing Z-Fighters. We walked over and I sat down next to Lilly and Krillin sat next to me.  
  
"Having fun?" I asked her.  
  
She looked at me, "Sure, if your idea of fun is watching Goku and Gohan eat."  
  
"Well, it could be worse."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Goten, Bra, and Pan could be here."  
  
"Throw in Bardock and we'd have a real party." she responded.  
  
"Who are Goten, Bra, and Pan?" Krillin asked. All of the Z-fighters looked at me.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Why do you keep telling us to never mind every time we come to a question like that?" Gohan asked.  
  
"They just aren't important." Lilly said.  
  
"It they where not important, why don't you answer them?" Piccolo asked.  
  
Yamcha and my boyfriend saved us form answering. Hawkboy looked at Krillin and made him move so he could sit next to me. Yamcha sat down with his food and started to eat. I looked at a clock on the wall and noticed it was 2:30. The AP would be over at 4:00. We sat around talking and eating. Five minutes later Trunks and HuaMei came in, got food, and sat down. At 3 we went back into the party. Everyone went their separate ways and I did not see them until 4, when we left.  
  
Hawkboy drove me to my house and then went home. HuaMei and Lilly came over to spend the night (or is it day), then they too would be going home. Mewtwo took the Z-Fighters to the portal and sent them home.  
  
* * *  
  
When HuaMei, Lilly and I woke up, we each got something to eat, and tried to figure out it the Z-Fighters being at the Prom was just a dream. Luckily HuaMei brought a camera and took several rolls of pictures, so we had the proof.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Part 3, the news clip.  
  
Part 4, Three days later. (This I may put up, if I get any requests from reviewers.)  
  
If you got confused by any of the events in this story please read 'Diary'. It should clear it up.  
  
Gomen HuaMei, I know you like Krillin, but there's noting wrong with Trunks.  
  



End file.
